Basic Rules (Shard Worlds)
Our story comes from the Book of Absaul-rote. It is said Absaul-rote created the multiverse the same way scribes make a book, each page being the story of a world. In the early times of such a world, the Writer would keep an eye, and if needed, correct or aid the flow of that world, until he deems it stable enough to move on. Many pages where written this way. But it wasn’t always so, it is wispered that the Writer didn’t always work like this. For you see, the first page of the book is misssing. Torn out. In ancient times the Writer was known as the Wanderer. He created the first page, but left it untouched, letting the story write itself. Then something unforseen happened. It is unclear what exactly happened, except for those who were there. Some say a great cataclysm happened, others say the Wanderer got angered by what he saw there, and in a desperate attempt, he tried to rip the page out of existance, correcting his mistake. The page however, wasn’t torn out completely, and the story continued. And it is at the beginning of this very page that our story begins... =Rules of the game= Lords of Creation: The Shard Worlds is played in a distant parallel world to Creation. It was created before Creation by the god Absaul-rote. Unlike Creation, where the overdeity monitored the shaping of the world and the first-born deitys, this world was left unfinished and empty. It would start to evolve by itself, without divine guidance, until the first gods would evolve into existance on there own. Creating your deity As this nameless new world evolved, the first deity’s came into existance. Like all things, they start out as simple, unevolved. In the beginning your form will be amorph but as you grow, you will be able to not only shape the world, but also yourself. Unlike Creation, gods will start out small, without any notable features. Each new god is born out of an aspect. Unlike the gods of Creation, these gods will walk the lands like mortals would. As the world moves on, certain aspects (domains) will come available for you to make a deity from. The first ones will come available shortly. When you create your deity, you will need to pick a name for the future and a symbol. Since none of the classes have been invented yet, you may not have any class levels. Your first domain (primary domain) will come with the job. A list of domains can be found here: Domains Some things to think about when you create your deity are the following. DvR This is your divine rank. It more or less states how powerfull your deity is and it shows how great your influense is in the world. Power Power represents the bonus your deity gets to his DvR to determine your gods effective DvR. This is important to determine who’s the strongest of 2 deitys who are in conflict. After creating your deity, the only way to upgrade your power is through the use of artifacts. So for example, a god with DvR 3 and power = 2, will have a effective DvR of 5 Creation points These points are to make your deity more unique. You can invest these to gain extra power or an extra domain. Or you could save them to use later in the game. 1 extra power cost 1 creation point 1 extra domain costs 2 creation points 1 extra AP costs 2 creation points (you can't raise your AP/week above 5) Later on, you can gain more by doing great deeds. From then on, you can also use them to buy extra DvR, this will cost 3 creation points. Note: keep in mind though that, when you are about to go to a new deity rank you can't buy the new DvR unless you have the max class level in your previous rank; (for example: a lesser deity can't buy or gain his 11th DvR if he hasn't got 34 class/monster levels) Solo or Team play This is a new concept that will be introduced into the game. You now have to choose at the beginning of creating a deity if you want to play solo or in a team. There are several benefits and drawbacks to each style. If you want to have the option of joining in a pantheon, you start out less powerful than other deities. When deities are in a pantheon, they can work together on things, sharing AP costs. To say it simple, a team will have a common AP pool. The "solo deities" can’t join in a pantheon, and prefer to work alone. This doesn’t restrict them to make an alliance with another deity or group. A solo deity starts with: * DvR 6 * start as a lesser deity * 29 class/monster levels * 1 domain * 1 power * 4 creation points A team deity starts with: * DvR 3 * start as a demi god * 25 class/monster levels * 1 domain * 1 power * 3 creation points Gods can have the following ranks: * Supreme: > Div Rank: 21+ > Max Class lvl: 50 > Domains: 3/9 > Base Action Pts: 6 * Greater: > Div Rank: 16-20 >Max Class lvl: 48 > Domains: 2/7 > Base Action Pts: 5 Intermediate: > Div Rank: 11-15 > Max Class lvl: 41 > Domains: 2/5> Base Action Pts:4 * Lesser: > Div Rank: 6-10 > Max Class lvl: 34 > Domains: 1/4 > Base Action Pts: 3 * Demi: > Div Rank: 1-5 > Max Class lvl: 29 > Domains: 1/3 > Base Action Pts: 2 * Heroic deity > Div Rank: 0 > Max Class lvl: 25 > Domains 0 > Base Action Pts: 1 Raising DvR Gaining DvR will go differently then in Creation. You can no longer do this by spending AP. One restricting factor is that you now first need the maximum class level from your current rank, before you can get to the next rank. =Actions= Every turn you gain a certain number of action points which relates to your rank as a god. The points can be saved until next turn to perform actions that cost more than you are allocated. Unlike creation, there will be no great AP hoarding. The maximum AP you could save it twice your total. For teams this is twice your team total. Variable point cost gain class level (1 per class level) 1 point cost teach populous, nourish populous, nourish land, mold land 2 point cost create populous, create land, guide populous, create portal 3 point cost Attack another god, Begat god (requires another god or mortal of opposite sex), Gain Extra domain slot, Create concept (like positivity- but it would be good if it related to a domain. More than one concept can be related to any single domain) Create sentient race (non sentient races still cost 2ap) 4 point cost Create god 5 point cost Create Plane (maybe as home or resource center) Category:SW Rules